Little Bird
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Shuuichi aime bien être malade. Second oneshot du Kiss Shining Arc.


Little bird 

_Kiss Shining Arc :_

1.In your moonlight

2.Little bird

3.

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : Yuki +Shuichi/Shuichi+Yuki 

Genre : kawaii one-shot vignette

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Si Gravitation m'appartenait, Yuki aurait reçu quelques coups de pied au cul et on aurait beaucoup plus de fanservice dans l'anime… . De l'angst, de l'angst, et le kawaii dans tout ça ??!!

Petite note : et c'est reparti… overdose de kawaii !!! ^o^ Toujours rien de transcendant, je caresse ma fibre kawaii dans le sens du poil, c'est tout !

La chanson que fredonne Shuu-chan au tout début, c'est « Bird », tiré de l'une des OST de Gravitation. 

***

Shuichi aimait bien être malade. 

Quand il était malade, il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et alors Yuki prenait cet adorable petit air inquiet et s'occupait de lui mieux qu'une mère poule. 

Et parfois même Shuichi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui comme s'il n'était pas une poupée incassable. 

***

"Ikanaide sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori…"

Eiri se renfonça dans les couvertures avec un grognement en entendant Shuichi fredonner. Ça signifiait qu'il était sept heures, que son amant était déjà prêt à aller au studio et qu'il revenait dans la chambre pour l'embrasser avant d'aller s'égosiller quelque part avec enthousiasme. 

Eiri ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, mais il ne l'entendait jamais. C'était incroyable que quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant que Shuichi réussisse à être aussi silencieux que ça. 

Même si Eiri aurait tout de même préféré que Shuichi ne se lève pas du tout, point final. Ce gamin n'avait pas la notion de la grasse matinée ! La tranquillité qu'Eiri avait espérée après la semaine de promotion du nouveau CD de Bad Luck avait été de courte durée. Deux jours à peine avaient suffi pour remettre Shuichi d'aplomb et plus énergique que jamais, et le chanteur avait eu une brutale crise d'inspiration, avait écrit quatre chansons pratiquement en une journée avant de foncer les mettre en musique au studio. 

Eiri avait quasiment entendu le cri de bonheur hystérique de Sakano d'ici. Ça leur ferait des inédits pour les concerts qui n'allaient plus tarder maintenant, envoyant Shuichi aux quatre coins du Japon… 

Eiri émit un nouveau grognement désapprobateur. Un de ces jours il allait attacher Shuichi au lit et l'obliger à rester tranquille pendant au moins une semaine. 

Il entendit les pas de son amant près du lit. Et voilà, dans quelques secondes, Shuichi allait lui arracher les draps et lui sauter dessus. Eiri s'accrocha obstinément aux couvertures. 

_ Bonne journée, Yuki, murmura Shuichi avant de s'éloigner doucement et de refermer la porte de la chambre. 

Eiri se redressa d'un coup, sourcils froncés. Ça, c'était mauvais signe. L'écrivain calcula rapidement. Une semaine d'enregistrement du CD, suivie d'une semaine de promotion intense, suivie de deux jours de repos moyen – Eiri et Shuichi ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, Eiri avait pris son dû d'amant délaissé – puis une nouvelle semaine pour préparer et enregistrer les nouvelles chansons. 

Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. 

Il n'aurait peut-être pas à attacher Shuichi au lit, mais ce qui allait suivre serait moins drôle. 

_Sale gamin_, pensa Eiri. 

Et voilà, il était complètement réveillé maintenant. Avec irritation, Eiri balança les couvertures hors du lit et se leva pour aller se préparer un café. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps d'écrire un peu avant le retour de l'amant prodigue. 

              La sonnette se déclencha peu avant midi et Eiri alla ouvrir sans se presser. Sur le pas de la porte il découvrit Hiro relativement calme, tenant par le col un Shuichi dont les yeux faisaient presque des spirales. 

Sans un mot, Hiro balança Shuichi contre Eiri et le blond pouvait presque sentir la fièvre du chanteur à travers sa chemise. 

_ Fujisaki et moi on s'occupe de ce qu'il reste, déclara Hiro. Le premier concert est dans deux semaines, il est interdit de studio d'ici là. 

_ Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui ferait le sale boulot ? demanda Eiri d'un ton acide, tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de Shuichi qui murmura un « Yuuukiiiii » complètement halluciné. 

Hiro refusa d'honorer la question d'Eiri d'une réponse, balança le sac à dos de Shuichi dans l'appartement et referma la porte. 

Eiri soupira avec irritation. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de jouer les garde-malades. Shuichi se redressa, ses yeux reprirent pendant un cours instant un air normal. 

_ Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au studio ? 

_ Complètement stupide, fit Eiri. 

_ Méchant… 

_ Va prendre un bain et mets-toi au lit. 

_ Mais Yukiiii je me suis déjà lavé ce matin…  
Peu incliné à argumenter avec Shuichi, Eiri le traîna jusqu'à la chambre et le posa sans grande douceur sur le lit avant de lui lancer son pyjama à la figure. 

_ Change-toi, ordonna-t-il. 

Sans attendre la réponse de Shuichi, il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Shuichi n'avait pas bougé, le pyjama sur les genoux, et regardait dans le vide avec des yeux idiots. 

Amusant, ça n'étonnait même pas Eiri.  

L'écrivain posa le verre d'eau et les médicaments sur la table de chevet et commença à déshabiller Shuichi avec une pointe d'impatience. Le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme, interpréta le geste d'Eiri différemment et bientôt Shuichi était accroché au cou de l'écrivain. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se détacher, Shuichi mordillait son oreille avec enthousiasme. Eiri se figea puis repoussa son amant violemment. 

_ Crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? s'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'oreille pour faire oublier à sa peau la sensation troublante de la bouche de Shuichi.

_ Mmmh… Yuki… répliqua Shuichi, parti pour s'accrocher de nouveau à Eiri. 

L'écrivain le maintint fermement à distance et décida que Shuichi pouvait bien rester en caleçon. 

_ Couché, fit-il en donnant une pichenette au front du chanteur. 

Shuichi tomba sur le lit et Eiri le coinça rapidement sous les couvertures. La prise de médicaments fut un vrai combat, Shuichi était en mode « sale gamin », et lorsqu'il arrêta enfin de bouger et ferma les yeux, Eiri se prit la tête dans la main avec un mal de crâne grandissant. 

Il n'avait pas mérité ça… !

***

Shuichi aimait bien être malade, mais parfois, lorsqu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait de la fièvre, il avait peur que Yuki en ait assez et s'en aille. 

***

Eiri toucha le front de Shuichi. Il commençait à se sentir un peu inquiet, même si la fièvre de Shuichi n'était due qu'à la fatigue, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir baisser et le gamin commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil à moitié inconscient. 

Peut-être qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin, finalement… 

Eiri se leva. Il avait besoin de fumer une cigarette. Il sortit de la chambre, les épaules tendues par la nervosité et l'inquiétude. 

C'était purement la faute de Shuichi, de toute façon. Cet idiot n'avait aucun sens des limites, il se démenait à s'en rendre malade pendant un temps, puis était trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit ensuite. Bad Luck vivait au rythme de la forme de Shuichi, Eiri ne comprenait pas comment Sakano pouvait être encore en vie. Et ce K, ce n'était pas le rôle du manager de s'occuper du chanteur, de s'assurer qu'il ne s'épuise pas ? A quoi servait-il donc ?! 

Eiri écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette dans un cendrier. A ce rythme, Shuichi et lui n'allaient pas tarder à mourir, Eiri d'un cancer des poumons et Shuichi d'épuisement total. 

L'écrivain se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait hâte que le chanteur redevienne cette boule d'énergie rose dont il avait l'habitude. Shuichi malade et couché le rendait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas quand son amant avait l'air fragile…

En rentrant dans la chambre, Eiri trouva Shuichi assis au milieu des couvertures, en larmes. Les yeux du chanteur avaient cet air légèrement halluciné de ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait lucides et tout son corps tremblait. 

_ Yuki… Yuki… 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond, mal à l'aise. 

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Shuichi s'accrocha à lui en pleurant convulsivement. Il allait encore lui tremper la chemise… Eiri passa les bras autour de son amant et répéta sa question. Les doigts de Shuichi se crispèrent presque douloureusement contre lui. 

_ J'ai cru que tu étais parti, sanglota-t-il. 

Eiri haussa un sourcil et, inconsciemment, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos de son amant dans un mouvement circulaire réconfortant. 

_ Parti où ? demanda-t-il. 

_ J'ai cru que tu étais parti, répéta Shuichi, la voix tremblante. Ne t'en va pas, Yuki, ne t'en va pas… Ne me laisse pas…

Eiri s'était figé sous les paroles angoissées de son amant. De quoi parlait cet idiot ? Shuichi n'était pas du genre à éprouver des insécurités… 

_ Ne me laisse plus… 

Les doigts d'Eiri montèrent jouer avec les mèches roses. Il attendit que les sanglots du chanteur se calment. 

_ Ne me laisse plus…

Est-ce que ses différents départs avaient marqué son Shu-chan à ce point ? L'idiot n'en avait rien montré. Eiri avait cru qu'ils avaient laissé ce type de problèmes derrière eux. Cet imbécile de Shuichi n'avait peut-être pas compris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il réfléchissait beaucoup, de toute façon… 

_ Je ne m'en irai pas, déclara Eiri. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérange pas de t'appartenir. 

Shuichi resta accroché à lui sans rien dire et le blond dût se rallonger avec lui pour qu'il accepte de se recoucher. 

_ Idiot, murmura Eiri. Mon petit idiot. Je t'ai dit que je ne partirai pas. 

Shuichi hocha la tête mais refusa de le lâcher. Eiri soupira. Son amant n'avait pas intérêt à râler s'il sentait la cigarette au matin. 

***

Shuichi aimait bien se réveiller après avoir été malade. Yuki était toujours là, et Yuki le tenait dans ses bras.

OWARI

 "Ikanaide sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori…" : Même lorsque je lui crie « ne t'en va pas » l'oiseau sauvage s'envole dans le ciel. 

(ou un truc comme ça, en tout cas… :p)


End file.
